Cronicas de Luz y oscuridad
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Un Historia original, espero que les agrade, Que sucede si el cielo y el infierno viven aliados, y un sector de angeles viven renegados, tratando de destruir lo ya establecido, asi tambien existen angeles que ayudan a cazarlos,Cap 02:IORI
1. Cap 01: El valor de una vida

**CRONICAS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

CAP 01: EL VALOR DE UNA VIDA

Eran las 7 de la mañana del 1 de abril, en una casa de tres pisos con un patio gigantesco, el cual parecía ser como de 10 hectáreas de una zona lujosa.

Una niña de seis años se levantaba su nombre es Iori ella es una niña, de cabello de color castaño que le llega a media espalda, su carita es angelical, su complexión es delgada, ese día ella se levantaba más feliz de costumbre ya que ese día cumplía los seis años de edad.

Ella lentamente se cambia de su pijama por su uniforme escolar, el cual consiste en una blusa blanca, una falda tableada de cuadros rojos y su suéter color beige con el escudo de la escuela. Ella baja a almorzar y encuentra a su padre el cual había regresado de un viaje de negocios en el transcurso de la noche.

Al verlo ella se abalanza hacia él y le dice- **papá, papá que bueno que llegaste, yo pensé que no llegarías a mi cumpleaños**- su padre la abraza con gran ternura y le dice- **no hija, yo nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo.**

Se dejan de abrazar e Iori se acomoda y desayuna, finalmente su papá la mira con una mirada llena de amor y le dice en un tono contento- **Iori, hoy no podré ir a dejarte a la escuela, pero ya hable con tu tío Takuya, el ira a dejarte y te recogerá en la tarde**- Iori se exalta al escuchar la noticia y se pone feliz. Tan grande era su emoción que dice - **en serio papá podré ver a mi tío.**

Su papá asiente y dice- **si hija; pero desayuna rápido que él llegara en unos 15 minutos...**

Minutos después...

Suena el timbre de la casa, para ese momento Iori ya estaba lista y esperando a su tío, finalmente este llega, la niña se despide de su padres, después se sube al automóvil de su tío, el cual ella sabia que aun era soltero y que aunque su tío trabajaba en la empresa de su papá la cual se dedicaba a la exportación de productos, de vez en cuando había problemas entre ellos y por eso era que algunas veces no se veían ellos tan seguido como ella quisiera y al parecer ya habían resuelto sus problemas recientemente ya que llevaban mas de un mes que no se hablaban entre ellos y eso la entristecía.

Finalmente llega a su escuela, ella baja con cuidado y le dice su tío a ella- **Iori vendré a recogerte a la una de la tarde, ya que debo resolver algunas cosas con tu papá y comprar tu regalo.- **asiente y le besa la mejilla a su tío a la vez que ella abre la puerta del automóvil en el que ella había llegado con su tío

Ella baja de automóvil y ella empieza a dirigirse a la entrada de su escuela, su tío se queda mirando hasta que ella entra, cuando se retira él observa que alguien la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la calle, era un persona alta, demasiado delgada como si estuviera anoréxico, de pelo gris largo que cubría gran parte de su rostro, además estaba vestido de traje del mismo color que su cabello y en su mano usaba un encendedor como Tic nervioso.

Mientras que a su lado estaba un anciano el cual era bajo, calvo, gordo, de cara regordeta, con una mirada penetrante el cual vestía también de traje de color oscuro.

El Sr. Takuya le da mala espina pero también piensa que puede ser algún pervertido que solo mira a las niñas de la escuela, finalmente con ese pensamiento se retira, pero el no se había dado cuenta de que una tercera sombra desde lo alto de un edificio observaba también a la niña con unos binoculares...

Mas tarde...

Iori salía de la escuela con su amiga Hikari, esta le decía a Iori- **feliz cumpleaños Iori ya tienes 6 años, aquí tienes tu regalo-**

La castaña lo toma, lo abre con cuidado y ve que se trata de un dibujo de un ángel el cual esta detrás de una figura que al parecer es ella, Iori agradece y la abraza feliz por el regalo de su amiga le da.

En ese momento llega el automóvil de su tío Takuya y ambas se despiden con un abrazo de cumpleaños. Mientras tanto él observa a su alrededor buscando detenidamente las personas que había visto en la mañana y se tranquiliza al ver que ya no estaban y pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico.

Finalmente el automóvil arranca rechinando sus llantas en la desierta calle en la cual estaba mi escuela, mientras tanto en el mismo edificio, la silueta de la mañana aun esta parado mirando a la pequeña desde lejos y finalmente se da media vuelta y se retira de ahí...

Minutos mas tardes...

Iori esta jugando mucho con el regalo que le dio su tío ya que se trataba de un peluche de tamaño grande, ella estaba feliz, ya que al llegar a su casa su papá le dará su regalo, ella no sabe que se trate pero sabe que será algo especial.

Después de un viaje largo debido al tráfico de la ciudad, la chiquilla llega a su casa, ella baja del automóvil y su tío le dice- **Iori, regreso en tres horas, para celebrar tu cumpleaños junto con tu papá y mama **

-**A donde tienes que ir tío, ya quédate aquí conmigo, llevo mucho tiempo que no te veo y deseo pasar la tarde contigo-** decía la niña con una cara de tristeza.

-**Lo sé Iori, pero me necesitan en el trabajo y además ya no deseo decepcionar a mi hermano otra vez, ya que el ha confiado mucho en mi esta vez y deseo lo mejor para él y para ti.**

Ella comprende esas palabras y dice- **esta bien tío, esperare que regreses y no celebrare hasta que tú regreses, es una promesa.**

-**Es una promesa pequeña**- él cierra el automóvil y ella ve como se retira, ella feliz por la promesa de su tío de que celebrarían su cumpleaños la hacia sentir feliz.

Iori entra a su casa y saluda a su mama y le dice que su papá llegara en unos minutos, después de unos minutos él llega y la pequeña lo saluda abrazándolo y este le dice- **Iori mi pequeña flor, feliz cumpleaños, ten tu regalo**- él extiende su mano y ve que se trata de una pequeña caja de regalo, ella con desesperación lo abre como si fuera lo único que le importara.

Ella ve el regalo, lo saca, y examina. Ella sonríe feliz ya que le agrada su regalo ya que se trata de una cadena de oro con una medalla en forma redonda y en medio de esta tenia el dibujo de un ángel, ella feliz ya que ella le gusta mucho los dibujos de ángeles, ella lo abre y ve que en su interior hay una foto, la cual esta sus papas, con su tío y ella en brazos y en el otro lado esta vació para otra foto cualquiera que ella desee.

Ella abraza a su padres y les dice- **gracias por el regalo papá, mama, me gusto mucho mi regalo-**

-**Eso espero pequeña, ve a cambiarte y has tu tarea; ya que cuando llegue mi hermano, festejaremos tu cumpleaños.**

Ella asiente y sube corriendo rápidamente a su cuarto, pero en vez de cambiarse, ella empieza a hacer su tarea la cual consistía en hacer rueditas y palitos (nota: La edad que tiene Iori es representativa ella esta en tercero de Kinder o PRE-primara).

Finalmente cuando la termina se cambia rápidamente poniéndose una playera de color blanco con un corazón bordado, después se coloca un pantalón pescador de color rosa y una sudadera abierta del mismo tono, ella revisa su cabello y decide dejarlo suelto y se coloca una diadema para que no se le cayera al frente.

Iori sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras feliz ya que faltaban dos horas para que su tío llegara, cuando oye unas voces desconocidas, las cuales hablaba a su papá de un modo muy brusco.

Ella asoma su cara sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y ve que se trata de cinco personas, todas vestidas de traje muy fino, pero lo que más le atrae son dos personas que destacan de las demás una tiene el pelo gris y el otro es bajo y calvo. Ella oye la voz de la persona calva que dice- **mi estimado señor, tengo entendido que usted trabaja para mis enemigos. Moviendo información para destruirnos.**

---- POV Iori ----

Veo como mi papá lo toman de los brazos y lo empiezan a golpear y veo que él dice- **yo no se nada de lo que dicen, yo no conozco a esa persona ni en mi vida la he tratado.**

El señor grande y flaco hace un movimiento de mano y varios de los demás hombres lo golpean en el estomago, yo deseo gritar pero algo en mi interior lo evita y veo que mi madre esta ahí llorando en un sofá de la sala sentada sin poder moverse ya que otro de los señores la tenia apuntada con una pistola muy grande.

Después veo como a mi papá cae de rodillas y entonces el señor alto de pelo gris le dice- **usted tiene una hija hermosa, aun por lo joven que es, debería de cuidarla.**

Mi papá en ese instante se levanta como si el diablo se posesionara de el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo vuelven a quedar nuevamente de rodillas y dice el señor de pelo gris- **una pregunta ¿en donde esta su hija?, ya que si no desea que la lastime es mejor que lo diga a mi patrón lo que desea saber.**

Mi mama dice llorando- **ella no esta aquí, no ha llegado de la escuela**- el con una sonrisa sádica dice- **entonces no les molestaría que revise la casa**- veo que mi papá se pone furioso y desea levantarse pero no puede, el señor de gris ve con detalle esa escena y dice con una sonrisa desquiciada- **al parecer eso es un si.**

Yo rápido me levanto de mi escondite y voy a mi lo mas silencioso que puedo a mi cuarto, cuando entro veo mi ropa de mi uniforme y la agarro y la tiro por la ventana.

Empiezo a oír pasos por las escaleras y recuerdo que entre mi cama y el escritorio de mi cuarto hay un hueco en el cual puedo ocultarme y es difícil que me vean. Rápidamente me escondo ahí y guardo silencio.

Oigo que se abre la puerta de mi cuarto y oigo su voz que dice- **dime en donde estas, se que estas aquí, siento tu presencia y se que nunca podrás escapar de mi.**

Oigo el ruido monótono que hace con su encendedor, oigo como juega con el y dice- **creo que no esta aquí en esta habitación**- yo siento que estoy aterrorizada ya que no se que desea hacer conmigo, tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo a mi papá y a mi mamá, finalmente oigo que sale de mi habitación y que se cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, como no queriendo hacer ruido.

Después oigo como el entra en las otras habitaciones y oigo el ruido de como rompe cosas como si supiera que no estoy ahí escondida. Después oigo como rompe varias puertas que están cerradas, quiero salir de ahí, quiero a mi papá, quiero a mi mama, no deseo estar sola; pero deseo con desesperación que nada les pase a ellos.

No se que tiempo ha pasado no se si ha sido mucho o poco, pero oigo como esa persona baja por las escaleras y se dirige a la sala.

De Repente desde mi habitación escucho dos disparos y yo sorprendida por los disparos me contengo de no gritar aunque ya no se si estoy consciente de lo que sucede.

Escucho el susurro de una voz que dice- **¿Por que lo hiciste?, ellos no sabían nada, te has equivocado por tercera vez en este mes de persona, ahora, tendremos que deshacernos de los cuerpos.**

Se oye otra voz la cual es la del señor de pelo gris que dice- **esta bien, yo me encargare de borrar los rastros de nuestra presencia**- se oye otra vez la voz que de seguro era del señor gordo dice- **esta bien pero trata que se vea como un accidente**-

Entonces vuelve a replicar la misma voz- **estas seguro que la niña no esta en la casa**- se oye la voz del señor de pelo gris- **no, no esta, no se preocupe, por aquella chiquilla que vimos en la mañana, debe estar con algún pariente**- se oye otra vez la voz que dice- **eso espero ya que cada vez que has incendiado estos hogares resulta que también aparece un infante muerto entre las llamas, espero que esta vez lo hagas bien Adramelech-**

Pasan los minutos y trato de escuchar algo y finalmente escucho que un automóvil arranca y después el silencio...

----Fin POV Iori ----

Iori sale de su escondite y se acerca rápidamente a la puerta, con lagrimas en los ojos debido que ella aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabia que haban matado a sus papas.

Desesperada se acerca a la puerta de su habitación y cuando toca la perilla de la puerta con su mano derecha, ella siente un terrible dolor en su mano, cuando ella quita su mano de la perilla de la puerta ve que la palma de su mano esta totalmente quemada, ella empieza a oler a humo y se da cuenta de que su casa se esta incendiando y ella no puede salir ya que la puerta esta muy caliente, ella nota que la perilla esta al rojo vivo.

Ella empieza a llorar, se siente triste por lo que sucedió, ella se escondió de esas personas por miedo, y estas acaban de matar a sus papas, además esta encerrada en su cuarto en el tercer piso de su casa.

Pasa el tiempo lentamente ella ve que el humo del incendio empieza a entrar a su cuarto, ella rápidamente se acerca a la ventana para poder abrirla ya que ese señor llamado **Adramelech** la cerró.

Ella al tomar la perilla de la ventana, la palma de su mano izquierda es quemada y se da cuenta que también esa perilla esta al rojo vivo, ella siente el ardor de la mano, es más insoportable el de su mano izquierda que el de su mano derecha.

Se arrincona en una esquina de su cuarto, se sienta en el suelo, lejos de las llamas y empieza a llorar llena de desesperación.

Lentamente el humo y el fuego empiezan a invadir su cuarto, su ropa se empieza a manchar por el humo, su playera blanca ahora esta totalmente manchada de gris, su pantalón esta igual de manchado, su cabello que largo lo siente sucio y tiznado.

Ella se siente cansada, siente como el sueño la invade, siente que ya no puede concentrarse en nada, siente como un gran sueño que le invade, observa que todo el sitio esta totalmente cubierto en llamas, ya no puede llorar, no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar,

Baja su mirada ve y observa sus manos y ve como ambas están quemadas, su mano izquierda tiene la quemaduras tan profundas que se le formaron ampollas en la palma de su mano, ella observa su otra mano y ve que la otra simplemente tiene la marca de la perilla y siente como le arde su piel.

Iori mira como el fuego arrasa con todo a su alrededor ella simplemente dice- **papi, mami, ya falta poco para que me reúna con ustedes.**

En ese momento la niña ve que un vidrio de la ventana de su habitación se rompe ella ve como una gran esfera de luz, ve como el fuego que estaba alrededor de esa esfera de luz se aleja.

Posteriormente esa esfera desaparece y ella ve como de ella surge un tipo alto, vestido de un pantalón negro, con una gabardina negra, ella ya casi en la inconciencia mira su cara tiene unos bellos ojos castaños, pero su mirada es triste y dura, su cabello es largo y castaño. Ve que en su mano derecha ve un medio guante ya que cubre sus tres dedos.

Ve que hay algo en su espalda, no logra ver que es y ella casi delirando por la falta de oxigeno dice casi en un susurro- **son alas las que tienes en la espalda acaso son alas de ángel**-

La persona la mira y le dice- **no hay tiempo para explicaciones, dame tu mano te sacare de aquí**- Iori lo mira y dice- **eres un ángel me llevaras al cielo con mi papi y mami.**

La persona se acerca y le suelta una cachetada, la niña tan dura que la tira nuevamente al caliente suelo de su habitación, siente el dolor y empieza nuevamente a llorar, el se acerca y le dice- **niña si quieres morir adelante, yo me puedo retirar y fingir que nunca estuve aquí o dame tu mano para que sigas con vida, además tus papas te protegieron para que siguieras viviendo.**

Ella extiende su mano derecha y el la toma, cuando el la toma nota un gesto de dolor de ella, tratando de actuar rápido el la suelta y rápidamente la toma en brazos y le dice el a la niña- **Iori mi nombre es Jestez soy un ángel que viene a salvarte. **

Finalmente ella lo abraza y el le dice- **duerme pequeña descansa, yo me encargare de sacarte de aquí.**

El empieza a caminar entre las llamas y estas empiezan a alejarse de el como si le tuvieran miedo, el llega a la ventana de la habitación de la niña y lentamente el acerca su mano a la perilla de la ventana pero ella dice casi con lagrimas en los ojos- **no lo hagas, te quemaras**

Ella le enseña su mano quemada y el sabe de quien es el causante de todo esto. Después de unos momentos el abre la ventana aun cuando el siente como ese calor le quema también la palma de su mano.

El sale por la ventana con la niña en brazos, de repente, brinca bruscamente y extiende sus alas y empieza a planear, lentamente, mientras la mira como la pequeña niña se acurruca más entre sus brazos.

Mientras van descendiendo ella siente en él una sensación muy cálida y tranquilizadora la cual la calma al punto de tener un sueño dulce y tranquilo. Finalmente el llega al suelo y con una rapidez asombrosa sus alas se repliegan y desaparecen de su espalda, lentamente baja de sus brazos a la niña y ella aun se siente muy somnolienta y el le dice- **Iori, deseas vengarte por lo que hicieron tus padres**-

La niña pone una cara molesta y no dice nada, entonces Jestez con una mirada seria dice- **entonces dame tu mano y yo algún día me encargare de hacerlo**- ella lentamente extiende su mano derecha y el la toma, al momento de hacer el contacto ella siente como nuevamente su mano se quema aun mas al grado que nuevamente siente las lagrimas salir de su ojos, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor se había formado una especie de esfera dorada.

Cuando el la suelta la esfera desaparece y el se retira, ella intenta dar un paso ya que se siente sola y una tristeza como si su corazón se quedara vació y desolado, pero al darlo siente como las fuerzas de su cuerpo le abandonan y queda inconsciente en el suelo lejos de su casa la cual ya estaba en llamas...

Horas mas tarde...

Ella habría los ojos, se sentía cansada, desorientada, aturdida, le dolía todo el cuerpo, ella intenta con su mano derecha tallarse los ojos y ella da un grito de sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de que ambas manos están vendadas y que siente un ardor general en todo su cuerpo, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta en una habitación de hospital, ya que esta vestida con una bata de hospital blanco y su brazo tiene colocado un suero.

Iori recuerda tristemente lo que vivió hace poco y empieza a llorar un llanto desgarrador tanto que una enfermera entra y dice- **pequeña** **que bueno que has despertado, ¿como te sientes?**

La castaña no decía nada solo lloraba sin que nada le importarse, su cumpleaños había sido el peor de su vida, su familia estaba muerta.

La enfermera al verla la abraza y deja que la niña se desahogue. La pequeña llora aun mas fuerte y no puede detener su llanto, lentamente se tranquiliza y finalmente dice Iori aun gimoteando con una sonrisa triste- **gracias...**

la enfermera se separa un poco y con una sonrisa de complicidad le dice- **no hay por que, mi nombre el Lilian, soy enfermera y tengo 20 años.**

Iori aun sintiendo el dolor de sus manos por las quemaduras la extiende y dice- **mi nombre es Iori, tengo seis años.**

Lilian sonriéndole la revisa y saca una jeringa con una sustancia rojiza y le dice como si fuera una acción importante- **te voy a inyectar, este es un calmante para que descanses aunque sea por una noche, pero si quieres hablar con tu tío.**

Iori se tapa con la sabana del cuarto de hospital usando sus manos, aun sintiendo el ardor de sus manos por la acción realizada dice- **no, no quiero verlo, no tengo cara para decirle que por mi culpa mataron a mi papas-** la enfermera se acerca y le dice con un tono tranquilizador- **esta bien pequeña, dejare que duermas. Cuando te encuentres mejor hablaremos.**

Ella le inyecta la sustancia y la chiquilla siente como lentamente pierde fuerzas, después de unos segundos siente un gran cansancio, después de unos minutos ella se duerme tranquilamente. Lilian la mira triste y tiernamente y finalmente sale de la habitación del hospital y cuando ella sale se encuentra con el tío de la niña.

Cuando ella esta enfrente de ella le dice- **disculpe como esta mi sobrina**- la enfermera se acerca y le dice- **ella esta bien solo unas leves quemaduras en el cuerpo y unas de segundo grado en ambas manos, tardara un poco de tiempo en que sus manos se recuperen, si me disculpa tengo varios pacientes por revisar, el doctor vendrá en unos minutos a hablar con usted.**

El ve como ella se retira y se da cuenta de que la enfermera es muy bella, ve que mide como 1.60 es rubia de pelo largo hasta media espalda, de ojos verdes claro, de una mirada coqueta, de boca pequeña, de medidas 90-60-90, de voz dulce, pero rápidamente se quita de esas ideas y se concentra en como será la vida de ahora en adelante de la pequeña Iori.

Mientras tanto Lilian se aleja del sitio con un paso lento y tranquilo, camina por varios corredores, después de varios minutos de caminar llega a un pasillo desolado, con las luces apagadas y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba ese pasillo, ella ve que una persona se encuentra recargado en la pared entre sombras y ve que estaba vestido de gabardina negra

Ella lo mira le sonríe y le dice- **vienes a que te cure de la herida de tu mano**- la silueta que esta entre las sombras en un tono serio dice- **no estoy bien, ya me cure con mi poder celestial**- ella le contesta – **Como quieras, luego te quejas de que te causa molestia una herida vieja y es cuando tengo que intervenir para curarte**-

Ella nota que no se inmuta ni un milímetro por el comentario y ve que entre las sombras él le pregunta- **¿Como esta ella?-**

Lilian le contesta- **Bien Jestez, solo con quemaduras leves en todo el cuerpo y solo las de las manos son de preocupación**- Ella ve que Jestez no se mueve ni un milímetro y dice- **psicológicamente ¿como esta?**-

Lilian haciendo un ademán triste- **ella esta mal psicológicamente, cree que ella podía hacer algo contra ellos, me da tristeza saber que mataron a sus padres**- ella replica como dudando**- estas seguro que ella es la persona con la cual deberías de hacer el pacto- **

Jestez sale momentáneamente de las sombras, y ella nota que su semblante aunque parezca firme esta débil, agotado y ella nota su mirada y aun sigue siendo seria dice- **si es ella, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es lo joven en lo que ella despertó para hacer tal cosa, cada vez las personas con quien hacemos el pacto son mas jóvenes**-

Entonces Lilian confundida dice- **entonces ¿por que iniciaste el ritual del pacto con ella?**

Jestez iba a dar un paso hacia ella, se siente débil tan débil que se tambalea y solo atina a decir- **tengo mis razones**-

Lilian molesta por la actitud de Jestez dice- **sabes acabas de perder la oportunidad de acabar con esto ya solo quedan menos de 100 Ángeles renegados**-

Jestez la mira nuevamente, pero su mirada era dura tanto que la chica se queda callada y dice**- no te preocupes ella esta protegida por el cielo y el infierno, nadie podrá hacerle daño hasta que ella este lista nuevamente.**

Lilian al escuchar eso entiende el debilitamiento de Jestez y le pregunta**- Acaso le diste tu poder a ella para crear un escudo de protección.**

EL ángel asentía y dice- **si ella tiene sed de venganza y no descansara hasta que destruya a Adramelech, se que fue el ya que reconocí su sello característico, el también la estaba buscando y la encontró justo en el día que ella despertó como persona para hacer el pacto.**

**-Si mientras ellos dos sigan controlando y dirigiendo a los ángeles renegados, no puedo descansar hasta regresarlos al cielo y al infierno respectivamente-** dice el ángel con una rabia infinita

Lilian lo mira y le sigue diciendo- **entiendo tu situación Jestez, tu como ángel que ha alcanzado la redención no puedes descansar hasta cumplir con tu misión.**

Jestez la mira y le dice- **Lilian quiero que hagas lo siguiente, quiero que cuides de esta chiquilla hasta mi regreso, no me importa que métodos uses para estar a su lado, te lo pido como un favor, por nuestro pasado.**

En ese momento Jestez da la espalda y ella nota que sus alas de el se vuelven a desplegar y siente como el ambiente se vuelve cálido y reconfortante, después de unos instantes el es envuelto en un halo de luz en el cual el desaparece y Lilian sin tener tiempo de decir algo en su defensa hace un berrinche y dice- **siempre haces lo mismo Jestez, si no te conociera pensaría que esta chiquilla te importa solo para cumplir con tus objetivos como ángel.**

En ese momento la enfermera se da la vuelta y regresa a sus actividades de siempre...

Continuara...


	2. Cap 02: Iori

CAP 02: IORI

Iori caminaba en un parque, ella se miraba cuando tenia la edad de seis años, a lo lejos se veía una gran vereda llena de árboles y flores, veía dos siluetas paradas que la esperaban, atrás de estas dos siluetas se veía como lentamente el sol del atardecer mostraba sus últimos rayos dedicados a ellos, lentamente ella empieza a correr mientras grita con lagrima a los ojos- **mamá, papá... mamá, papá... mamá... papá... mamá. **

Ve como ellos voltean y la observan, ella feliz los alcanza casi jadeando de cansancio; cuando les iba a abrazar todo el sitio se llena de llamas y ve como los cuerpos de ambos son calcinados, lentamente entre las llamas surge aquella persona que se llama Adramelech la cual era el responsable del asesinato de sus padres...

Una silueta despertaba exaltada de su cama, aun era de noche por lo cual aun todos estaban dormidos, la silueta se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño. Entre las sombras llega al baño y prende la luz de dicha habitación. Ve su cara la cual mostraba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras dice- **maldición hoy tuve ese mismo sueño el cual me sigue atormentando desde hace nueve años.**

Iori suelta unas lagrimas mientras mira su mano derecha la cual tiene marcas de las quemaduras de ese día, marcas que le provocan un gran dolor y le recuerda la forma en que murieron sus padres y dice- **papá, mamá los extraño mucho. **

Se lava la cara y trata de tranquilizarse un poco, finalmente se dirige nuevamente a su cama cuando oye la voz de alguien conocido para ella que dice en un tono lleno de preocupación- **tuviste de nuevo esa pesadilla, verdad Iori-**

Iori la mira y dice- **si tía, otra vez tuve esa pesadilla**- su tía se acerca y le habla en un tono tratándola de reconfortarla- **ve a la cama, tienes que descansar ya que tiene que levantarte temprano ya que inicias la preparatoria**- Iori asiente y dice- **si tía Lilian**-

Lilian sonríe y le dice- **que descanses sobrina.**

Ella se dirige a su cama; solo piensa en ese sueño y como su tía reprime de un modo increíble su sed de venganza; pero también se siente cansada de estar esperando esa promesa que le hizo su ángel.

Se sienta en su cama un poco y lo piensa con cuidado mientras se pregunta si realmente existió ese ángel o ella sola salió de ese incendio con su propio esfuerzo. Después de unos minutos de estar pensando en eso, tratando de recordar como escapo se acuesta y después de unos minutos de estar todavía estar pensando en esas cosas se duerme profundamente.

En la mañana...

Una chica se levantaba de mañana aun se notaba en sus ojos que no había dormido bien; pero aun así ella se levanta y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha y estar lista para ir a su primer día de clases.

Después de varios minutos ella regresa a su habitación envuelto su cuerpo en una toalla de color vino y otra en su cabeza secando su cabello, y ve que ahí esta listo su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda tableada la cual le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla de tipo escocesa de color rojos con azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga larga, un suéter abierto de color azul marino con el escudo de la escuela, unas calcetas blancas que le llegan a la altura de la rodillas y sus zapatos negros de suela baja.

Iori observa y sonríe, su tía aunque ya no trabaja de enfermera desde que se caso con su tío, aun así la cuida mucho, después de unos minutos termina de cambiarse, ella toma su mochila y se dirige a la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de salir de su habitación ella baja nuevamente su mochila y se dirige a su buró en el cual encima encuentra un medio guante de piel negro, lo mira y se lo coloca en su mano derecha donde tenia la cicatriz de la quemadura, después de eso vuelve a tomar su mochila y baja a desayunar.

Cuando ella entra al comedor se encuentra con varias personas las cuales estaban también desayunando a esa hora y Lilian iba de un lado a otro atendiéndolos. Cuando Lilian ve a Iori le dice- **Iori siéntate a desayunar, en un momento te doy algo.**

Iori sonríe momentáneamente recuerda que desde hace cinco años su tío vendió parte de la compañía de la familia y con ese dinero, el terreno en donde estaba su casa se construyo una pensión.

Todos los que habitaban ahí, eran personas agradables y todos se llevan bien; además existe un ambiente de respeto, el cual es agradable. Pero aun así su tío seguía siendo el miembro mayoritario de la compañía y se encargaba de ella, mientras tanto, su tía Lilian se encarga de la administración de la pensión.

Iori sale de sus pensamientos cuando ve que su tía le sirve un par de huevos con tocino, un vaso de leche, y unas piezas de pan para desayunar, Iori sonríe y decide desayunar, mientras lo hace piensa que su tía seria una excelente madre, pero ella no ha podido embarazarse y eso le preocupa mucho a su tío, ya que apenas ambos se hicieron algunos estudios y no se encontró nada malo en ellos.

Media hora después...

Iori se dirige a la salida de la pensión y cuando llega a la puerta de salida oye la voz de Lilian que decía- **Iori, podrías hacerme un favor, recuerda que hace dos meses la habitación tres de la pensión esta desocupada y si encuentras a un posible huésped me harías el favor de traerlo y así poder hablar con el...**

Iori molesta dice- **bueno esta bien...**

La joven toma su mochila, asegura bien su medio guante, mientras sale de la pensión a un paso lento y seguro, ella esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que choca con una persona la cual la tira al suelo.

El joven la mira y le dice- **se encuentras bien-** él extiende una mano y ayuda a levantarse, ella con un tono duro le dice- **a usted que le importa**- el joven sonríe y ella lo observa mientras ve que tiene un largo cabello rubio, de unos ojos verdes claros, es alto como de 1.70 metros, esta vestido con un traje color negro con una sudadera blanca en vez de camisa.

Ella lo mira y siente algo en su cuerpo, es como si algo cálido surgiera de este tipo, algo que sintió hace mucho tiempo, finalmente el joven se para y con una saludo le dice- **bueno, mi nombre es Mauro, soy el nuevo profesor de Química de la preparatoria N° 21 de esta ciudad.**

Ella recuerda que por este incidente se le había hecho tarde ya que era el primer día de clases en esa escuela y ella le dice- **mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iori y apenas entre a esa escuela.**

Entonces ella se despide de ese profesor y se dirige a la escuela, pero ella se preguntaba por que actuó de manera muy agradable ante ese profesor si desde que murieron con sus padres, ella se había transformado en una chica arisca, poco sociable y la única amistad que mantenía era la de su amiga Hikary la cual desde el jardín de niños ha estado con ella. Y ahora ella estaba en su salón también por azares del destino.

Finalmente llega a la escuela, entra a su aula y se sienta hasta el fondo del salón ya que lo que menos quiere ahora es repetir la misma estupidez de hace un rato; ya que lo que menos desea es tener a alguien que le importe y después perderlo.

Poco a poco varios alumnos llegan a la clase, la mayoría de ellos son desconocidos. Después de varios minutos llega su amiga Hikary y le dice- **Iori, que gusto de verte, fue una casualidad que estuviéramos juntas de nuevo en este curso.**

Iori la mira con una cara de incredulidad, y ella se preguntaba a veces como se había hecho amiga de una chica revoltosa ya que con los años el carácter de una era distinta de la otra, ya que para empezar ambas poseían el mismo físico, eran igual de altas, aunque Hikary era por muy poco un poco más alta que ella, tenían la misma complexión, pero ella tenia un cabello rojizo el cual le llegaba a media espalda, unos ojos color azul profundo el cual destellaba una mirada carismática y sin preocupaciones, ella usa lentes sencillos, de labios delgados y de actitud alegre y además se veía que tenía algunas pecas en su cara.

Mientras tanto ella era de pelo castaño, de altura un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran castaños, pero tristes, opacos y sin brillo; además ella siempre desde chica usa un guante negro en la mano derecha ya que en ella existía una quemadura en la palma de su mano que no se borra la cual forma una especie de estrella de cinco puntas dentro de una circunferencia, la cual nadie aparte de su familia y Hikary la ha visto.

Finalmente se escucha el timbre que indica que dará inicio las clases y Iori simplemente mira a sus nuevos profesores, finalmente llega el receso y Hikary le dice a su amiga- **Iori hace rato escuche que falta que conozcamos dos profesores el de Matemáticas y el de Química.**

Iori solo asiente y dice- **y que hay con eso.**

Hikary en un tono juguetón dice- **es que oí el rumor que ese profesor de matemáticas hace que el mas burro de una clase aprenda las matemáticas como un científico.**

Iori por primera vez en el día sonríe ya que su amiga es capaz de hacerla sonreír por un momento. Finalmente escuchan la campana y ambas regresan a clase, Iori estaba tranquila ya que las pocas personas que había cruzado palabra con ella, nadie le había preguntado sobre su guante negro y eso la mantenía tranquila, además ella no le interesaba formar mas amistades.

Finalmente Iori estaba tan sumida a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entro el profesor, Iori se da cuenta ya que toda el aula se quedo en silencio casi sepulcral, ella al voltear ve una persona, joven de unos 25 años, de complexión media, de pelo castaño oscuro corto, de unos ojos verdes, usaba lentes y estaba vestido de un traje gris con camisa de color blanco y corbata del mismo tono que su traje.

Iori al verlo hizo lo mismo que el resto de los demás compañeros de su salón, mirar al frente y poner atención. Cuando el profesor noto que todo el alumnado estaba poniendo atención, toma un tiza de gis y empieza a escribir la materia que impartía y su nombre.

Finalmente empieza a caminar entre los alumnos y empieza a decir- **bueno mi nombre es Joshua, soy lic. en matemáticas y apenas entre hace dos años aquí a esta escuela. La verdad es que soy un profesor un poco duro, pero lo hago por su bien.**

-Ahora daré los puntos de esta clase y en esta semana me daré cuenta de varias cosas, por ejemplo...

En ese momento el profesor de matemáticas mira a Iori y dice- **usted jovencita como se llama**- Iori extrañada le dice- **mi nombre es Iori**- el profesor la mira seriamente y dice- **muy bien Iori, sabes tengo un don y se que alumnos no aprenderán nada en esta clase y para asegurarme que aprendan cuando sea mi clase usted se sentara en medio del salón.**

Iori molesta asiente; en ese momento levanta su mochila y cambia de lugar con otro alumno que estaba sentado, al parecer Iori al verlo, este parecía ser muy inteligente.

Ella lo observa y nota que el ni siquiera sonríe; después de varios minutos el cambia a varios compañeros de lugar y finalmente dice- **muy bien así quiero que se queden en el lugar que se les he a sido asignado cada vez que de comienzo mi clase.**

**-Bueno comencemos la clase**- decía el profesor Joshua en un tono serio, ella no tomaba atención en la clase, aunque era inteligente ella no soportaba estar rodeada de gente, ella no podía confiar en si misma ya que una parte le decía que podría ser atacada en cualquier momento.

Minutos después acaba la clase, ella ve como el profesor se retira y no le toma importancia ya que para ella no le interesaba relacionarse con un profesor arrogante y exigente; aunque noto que su presencia imponía respeto al grado que ella en su momento no pudo contradecir la decisión de él.

Después ella revisa su horario y se da cuenta que le toca Química y inconscientemente se pone nerviosa, pero rápidamente se quita esa idea, pero aun se siente extraña con esa persona y se pregunta si solo fue una casualidad.

A los pocos minutos el profesor Mauro entra al aula, todo el grupo nuevamente se queda en silencio, el al ver como el grupo se queda en silencio sonríe, Iori al ver esa sonrisa se sonroja, no comprende lo que le pasa, después el toma una tiza, anota en el pizarron su materia, su nombre y dice en un tono agradable- **buenos días muchachos, de acuerdo a este horario, no veremos, lunes, miércoles y viernes, esperemos que seamos buenos amigos y para empezar quiero oír su nombre y a lo que se dedican sus padres.**

Iori pone una cara de pocos amigos debido a que ella era de lo que menos quería hablar, lentamente ve como varios alumnos se presentan y dicen en que trabajan sus padres, finalmente llega el turno de Iori, se levanta, y con una voz seria dice- **mi nombre es Iori, tengo 15 años y actualmente vivo con mis tíos desde hace nueve años y mi tío atiende una empresa exportadora de productos lácteos y mi tía es dueña de la pensión en que vivo.**

El profesor Mauro la queda mirando y pregunta seriamente- **y tus padres a que de dedican**- ella pone un rostro muy enojado y dice sin pensar en su respuesta- **eso a ti no te importa**- todo el aula se queda callada, nadie decía nada, era como si todo el grupo supiera que el que dijera algún chiste barato se podría considerarse muerto, el profesor Mauro pone una cara seria y dice- **esta bien, si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entenderé**.

Finalmente el decide seguir con los demás alumnos y después inicia su clase dando temarios. Cuando finaliza las clases, ella sale con Hikary y le dice- **Iori te pasas, como te atreves a contestarle de esa manera a un profesor el cual simplemente te preguntaba sobre tus padres, ya se que están muertos pero no es para que lo quieras asesinar y le hayas hablado de esa forma.**

Iori mira a su amiga y ella entiende que estaba tocando terreno peligroso. Ya que ella conocía que cuando se tocaba ese tema, generalmente Iori explota, además ella recuerda que ya ha sido golpeada tres veces por ella cuando eras mas pequeñas y sabe que si quiere seguir con vida, no debe de tocar el tema jamás, aunque también ella sabe que su amiga cuando quiere tiene un carácter totalmente distinto.

Iori sacando fuerzas para calmarse dice- **vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre y aun no quiero llegar a la pensión**- Hikary al comprender esas palabras dice con una sonrisa inocente- **esta bien...**

Ya en la cafetería las dos empezaban a platicar de todo lo que habían hecho y de repente se da cuenta de que el profesor Joshua entra a la cafetería también y que trae en una mano una hoja de periódico el cual Iori al ver de reojo no pudo ver claramente de lo que se trataba.

Unos minutos después Iori estaba tomando un refresco y una simple torta ya que no tenia mucha hambre, mientras tanto su amiga ella había pedido un plato de ensalada, carne y un refresco también.

Mientras tanto en la barra El profesor Joshua estaba platicando con el dueño de la cafetería y este dice- **Has decidido mudarte de tu departamento**- Joshua asiente levemente y dice- **si, lo que sucede es que empezó a haber problemas sobre la unidad habitacional en la que vivo desde hace cinco años y ahora decidí dejar de vivir ahí.**

El dueño de la cafetería le sirve un café y dice- **pero conociendo la ciudad algo que este a buen precio y en buen estado es difícil**- Joshua asiente y dice- **si eso lo se, por eso busco ahora en vez de un departamento, busco algo mas sencillo, tal vez una pensión.**

Iori al escuchar eso se debatía en decirle a ese profesor que su tía era dueña de una pensión o dejarlo pasar e ignorar, cuando pensaba en no decirle ve como su amiga se acerca al profesor y dice- **profesor yo conozco una pensión que no esta muy lejos de aquí.**

Joshua levanta la mirada y dice- **en serio, me la podrías mostrar.**

Hikary sonríe y señala a Iori y dice- **su tía es dueña de una pensión, si quieres le hablo para que ella lo lleve a conocerla.**

-No así esta bien, dale las gracias a ella por mandarte a dar la información-

**-No es por nada profesor-**

Iori se levanta y decide cumplir con las promesa que le hizo su tía en la mañana, con mucho pesar decide llevarlo, ve como el también se levanta, se despide de su amiga diciéndole- **me las pagaras Hikary, mañana decidiré tu castigo**- Hikary sonríe y dice- **esta bien, pero recuerda que es el negocio de tu tía.**

Ambos salen de la cafetería y empiezan a caminar hacia la pensión de Iori, finalmente llegan a un camino en el cual se divide en dos, un camino pasaba a un lado de la calle, mientras que el otro tenia que pasar por un parque publico ella se detiene y dice- **mire señor Joshua por ambos caminos se llega a la pensión, el del parque es el mas corto.**

Joshua la mira y asiente y dice- **¿Usted que camino toma?**- ella lo mira con una mirada dura y seca, mientras ella dice- **a usted que le importa**– él la mira con una mirada triste y le dice- **bueno olvídalo, yo solo quiero socializar contigo y simplemente no quiero seguir intentándolo-.**

**-Por fin hasta que entendió**- pensaba ella en un tono sarcástico, pero de repente empieza a tener remordimientos y antes de que dijera algo ella, él dice- **que te parece si caminamos por el parque Iori**- ella asiente y decide ir por ese camino.

Después de caminar un rato, Iori siente miedo, ella no sabe el por que, es como si ese miedo fuera infundado por la presencia de su profesor, ella intenta recordar cuando fue la ultimas que sintió ese miedo y recuerda que fue en las primeras noches que regreso a la casa de su tío,

Constantemente tenia pesadillas y generalmente pasaba días sin poder dormir bien, hasta que llego su tía la cual a base de un tratamiento de terapias en las cuales ella debía de recordar ese sueño; pudo por fin dormir adecuadamente y además despertó un cariño hacia ella.

Él cansado se detiene y le dice- **¿quieres comer un helado?**- ella se sorprende por el cambio de actitud de él con ella y ella por primera vez sonríe ante él y acepta, él se acerca a un heladero que estaba ahí y le dice- **de que sabor te gusta**.

Ella con una sonrisa dice- **me gusta mucho el de vainilla**- él con una rara sonrisa dice- **por favor uno de vainilla y otro de sabor de limón**- finalmente él le dice- **si me permite podemos sentarnos un rato a comer nuestros helados**- ella olvidándose de su miedo inicial acepta y se sienta en una banca, mientras él degusta de su helado le dice- **dime una cosa Iori, ¿Por qué te cuesta mucho trabajo relacionarte con alguien?, Note eso en el aula ya que estabas atrás de todos y sobre todo veo que solo tienes a una amiga.**

Iori viendo que él trata de ayudarla decide dejar de usar su cara de niña dura y dice- **la verdad, no se si decírselo.**

-No te preocupes, si no me tienes confianza lo entenderé, además apenas hoy nos conocimos y no creo que sea justo que me digas algo que no deseas que nadie sepa. – dice Joshua comprendiendo el estado de su alumna.

Iori comprende perfectamente esas palabras, mientras cambia a una mirada seria y triste, mientras dice- **esta bien, creo que es lo mejor.**

Iori inconscientemente acomoda su guante negro y dice- **es tarde, será mejor que lleguemos a la pensión**- Joshua asiente y decide llegar de una vez a la pensión.

Minutos después...

Iori llegaba ha la entrada de una gran terreno y ella dice**- hemos llegado-** Joshua mira el terreno y ve que se trata de un camino el cual esta bellamente empedrado, a como a 40 metros había un gran estacionamiento y En el fondo había una casona que tenia unos cuatro pisos de alto en cada lado había una ventana la cual daba salida a un balcón privado de un metro de ancho por tres de ancho para cada habitante, el color de la casona era de un color café oscuro y la puerta tiene una altura como de 3 metros de madera con un excelente tallado rustico sobre esta, Joshua nota que el frente de la puerta no tiene ninguna ventana, ates de que el pregunte algo Iori dice- **las ventanas están a los lados de la ventana Para poder recibir los rayos del sol durante todo el día.**

Joshua la detiene y le pregunta- **desde cuando existe esta pensión**- Iori le dice seriamente- **desde hace cinco años, antes vivíamos en un departamento, pero después se construyo la pensión.**

Joshua contento le dice- **niña me gustaría poder conocer los alrededores antes de entrar a la pensión**- Iori asiente y decide mostrarle los alrededores...

Iori leva a su profesor a un costado de la pensión y ve como esta lleno de ventanales los cuales tienen forma de arco, después llegan atrás de la casa y el observa un gran terreno el cual esta levemente inclinado con una gran cantidad de árboles y un jardín el cual al parecer le dedican mucho tiempo, y Iori dice- **el terreno de atrás es de unas 10 hectáreas.**

Iori miraba serenamente los árboles y recuerda como en esos árboles jugaba con su padres y además recuerda como su madre cuidaba de ese jardín y como ella se negaba siempre como un juego a ayudar a cuidarlo, ahora solo ella cuida el jardín, no desea que nadie mas le meta mano ahí. Iori tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causa estar mucho tiempo acá dice- **es mejor que entremos a la pensión...**

Joshua al entrar ve el suelo que es de mosaico de color blanco muy limpio además ve que la entrada de la pensión se encuentra un gran recibidor y a la izquierda él nota unas escaleras amplias. Da unos pasos mas y ve que a la derecha del recibidor hay un comedor amplio como para 15 personas y nota que al fondo del comedor hay una puerta lo que hace suponer que ahí esta la cocina, un poco al fondo estaba la sala con cinco sillones amplios de color café con orilla de madera rustica, ahí hay una televisión de 29 pulgadas con su DVD y un aparato de sonido. Ella le ofrece sentarse en la sala, el se sienta y ella sale a buscar a su tía...

Después de unos minutos de estar sentado en la sala oye unos paso y cuando entra Iori junto con una señora de unos 29 años de edad, con el pelo rubio hecho con una trenza, vestida con una blusa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas color negro de medio tacón.

Él al verla la mira y como todo un caballero se levanta y dice- **buenas tardes, usted a de ser la tía de Iori**- Lilian asiente y dice- **si, lo soy y quisiera saber su nombre**.

Él asiente y dice- **mi nombre es Joshua y tengo 25 años**- ella le pregunta- **usted a que se dedica**- él contesta un poco serio- **soy profesor de le escuela en donde va Iori.**

Ella sonríe y dice- **muy bien Iori, podrías dejarnos solos un rato, deseo hablar con él a solas.**

Iori asiente y se retira...

Dos meses después...

Era de mañana Iori se levantaba otra vez temprano, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre tener esas pesadillas, como si su mente la estuviera atormentando, recuerda que es domingo, además que generalmente casi no hay nadie en ese día, aunque él profesor Joshua siempre se queda y recuerda lo que paso la tarde del día anterior.

Flash back

Iori estaba sentada en el comedor estudiando unas cosas que no entendía, lentamente ella empieza a tener sueño y lentamente empieza a tener la misma pesadilla la cual la atormentaba y no lograba sacar, ella siente como alguien trata de despertarla y cuando abre sus ojos se da cuenta que se trata de él profesor Mauro que venia de visita, él la mira con una expresión tan tierna que no soporta mas esa mirada, necesitaba realmente desahogarse tanto que con lagrimas ella lo abraza y le dice- **Mauro tuve otra vez esa pesadilla, esa pesadilla que me atormenta todos los días de mi vida, esa pesadilla en la cual mis padres fueron asesinados por aquel sujeto. **

Mauro estaba impresionado no sabe que decirle, al final lo único que puede hacer por ella es dejar que la niña llore abiertamente y tratar de consolarla, desde que la conoció, le cayo bien, por eso con cualquier pretexto venia a visitarla era como si él fuera capaz de leer que en el fondo de esta mujer dura y arrogante existiera una niña miedosa, la cual desea confiar en alguien, finalmente Mauro tratando de ser tranquilo dice- **¿Por eso no querías decir nada en esa clase ya que tus padres fueron asesinados?**

Iori asiente, mientras tanto ella se levanta y dice- **si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi habitación**.

La castaña se levantaba y se subía a su habitación, mientras que subía oía que su tía le decía al invitado algo así que según ella dice que se trata de un ángel el cual le salvo la vida, pero nadie le cree a excepción de su tía...

Después de unos minutos de estar hablando el oye como se abre la puerta de la pensión y oye que se retira el profesor Mauro.

Fin Flash Back

Iori mira a su alrededor y siente un raro comezón en su mano derecha, era como si su mano derecha le dijera algo, pero lo ignora, lentamente abre su guardarropa y escoge un pantalón de mezclilla una playera negra y se peina normalmente solo que esta vez usa una diadema color blanca para que el cabello no le estorbe.

Lentamente ella baja por las escaleras y oye ruidos y nota una puerta entreabierta, entonces ella curiosa entra y ve que se trata de Joshua que esta haciendo ejercicio, ella observaba que estaba simplemente vestido con un pantalón deportivo color azul y una pequeña camiseta gris, ella al ver el cuerpo de esa persona empezó a sentir nuevamente miedo, un miedo que le hacia dolerle el alma, de repente oye una voz que dice**- se te ofrece algo Iori**- Iori lo mira seriamente y dice- **no, pero si quieres almorzar algo, puedo preparar algo ya que es un deber que tengo cuando mi tía no esta- **

Joshua asiente y dice- **esta bien, bajare en unos 10 minutos en lo que tomo una ducha rápida.**

Ella baja a la cocina y empieza a preparar el desayuno y se pone a pensar- _**desde que él llego, siento que algo me vigila, aunque no este él, siempre ha sido una persona seria, solo una vez lo he visto sonreír, además solo he entrado a su habitación una vez cuando no entendía algunas cosas y él me la explico en su habitación, bueno debo apurarme a hacer eso ya se que él lo que dice, lo cumple.**_

Iori baja lentamente después de unos diez minutos él baja vestido aun con un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa color azul claro sin corbata, bajaba sin lentes, eran pocas las veces que Iori lo miraba sin lentes y ella internamente le agrada cuando no usa esos lentes ya que su mirada se muestra pura, finalmente ella le sirve lo que hubo en la cena y decide sentarse con él a platicar aunque empieza a sentir que su mano derecha le da una comezón rara, lo cual le incomoda demasiado.

Joshua mirándola le pregunta- **tu tía, generalmente esta los domingos aquí**- Iori haciendo un ademán dice- **no se, tal vez fue a hacer las compras con mi tío ya que generalmente ellos salen una vez al mes para hacer las compras de la despensa.**

Joshua mira fijamente el guante de Iori y le comenta- **¿Desde que te tengo de alumna me he preguntado que es lo que ocultas debajo de tu guante negro?**-

Iori lo mira seriamente y era cierto, desde chica usaba un guante negro en la mano derecha, pero aunque de vez en cuando no le gustaba usarlo, llegaría el momento de quitárselo ya que le estaba ocasionando problemas en la escuela.

Iori dice simplemente- **a usted que le importa**- él profesor Joshua sigue comiendo y dice- **recuerdas lo que te dije ese día cuando llegue a la pensión.**

**-Si me acuerdo, pero aun no somos amigos y no se si pueda confiar en usted-**

**-pero si no confías en nadie-**

**-Es que solo, dios mío, solo se que algún día encontrare a ese maldito-** lentamente ve que sobre una silla se encuentra el periódico local del día anterior y se da cuenta de que en la portada principal aparece una foto de varias personas calcinadas y lee lo que dice el periódico.

"_Terrible accidente, Un mafioso muere calcinado en medio de un operativo"_

_Siendo viernes a las 8 de la noche en esta ciudad se realizo un operativo en el cual la policía acorralo al famoso mafioso conocido "La mano de fuego" que desde hace 20 años controla el tráfico de drogas en esta área, pero por ser perseguido por la policía había huido a extranjero, del cual él regreso hace un mes. Se cree que él es el culpable de una pequeña horda de incendios, hace varios años, los cuales acabaron con la vida de varias familias inocentes y mafiosos enemigos._

_Mientras se realizaba el operativo en el parque industrial, en el almacén 30, ya que ahí se descubrió que este mafioso se escondía, se oyeron varios gritos de dolor y cuando finalmente entro la policía encontraron 10 cuerpos calcinados, moribundos, pero lo mas extraño del caso era que solo los cuerpos estaban quemados, pero que no había ninguna sustancia o combustible con que se iniciara el fuego. _

_En una entrevista el comandante explica que el cuerpo del que se hacia llama "La mano de fuego" fue hallado muy cerca de los demás cuerpos y su piel totalmente quemada, con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, comenta que fue llevado al hospital mas cercano y en el camino entre dolores por las quemaduras solo podía decir que lamentaba las muertes de todas las vidas inocentes que por engaños mato sin piedad, cuando llego al hospital cuentan los testigos que solo pudo decir " Adram...", después de eso él murió en la entrada de la sala de emergencias, se sospecha que hubo un integrante que huyo el cual se cree que es el causante de esas muertes ya que se rumora que es un piromaniaco, además que el integrante que huyo era la mano derecha de este mafioso..._

Iori bajaba el periódico totalmente pálida, sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados, las cuales soltaba lágrimas, su rostro totalmente desencajado por la noticia. Joshua se levanta de la mesa, se acerca, mira sus ojos castaños y le dice**- te encuentras bien.**

Iori suelta unas lagrimas reprimidas y dice- **tengo miedo, mucho miedo**- Joshua notando que algo andaba mal en ella lo único que hace es abrazarla, ella al sentir ese abrazo suelta a llorar abiertamente, ahora ella comprendía por que ella no había encontrado nada sobre aquella persona era por que estaban en el extranjero, pero ahora que estaba él aquí en la ciudad solo era cuestión de tiempo para volverlo a encontrar, por eso sentía miedo.

Iori lloro como nunca lo había hecho, el miedo que le invadía era el mismo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Sr. Joshua, después de una media hora ella se tranquiliza, se separa y le dice- **muchas gracias Sr. Joshua necesitaba desahogarme, pero aun así tengo miedo, no se que hacer, si algún día encuentro a esa persona no sabré que hacer.**

Joshua se aleja, se sienta en otra silla y le dice- **no te preocupes Iori, pero...**- Iori lo mira extrañado y el sigue hablando- **he estado pensando y quiero saber el por que usas ese guante o que provoco el que lo usaras es como si algo ocultaras, ya que Mauro me contó algo pero aun así no me dio muchos detalles, solo deseo saberlo y así tal vez tratar de ayudarte a superar eso.**

Iori triste le empieza a contar todo lo sucedido, mientras lo hacia sentía como una vieja herida se volviera a abrir y de esta saliera demasiada suciedad, era como si su corazón se estuviera limpiando. Minutos después también le cuenta sobre su ángel el cual la salvo y además ella cree que tiene, pero al final comenta que tal vez lo soñó y eso le ayudo a salir del incendio.

Joshua medita un poco y le contesta seriamente- **tu crees en la existencia de los Ángeles**- ella asiente pero en su mirada se notaba la duda y el dice- **como veo tal vez entre tu delirio tu ángel de la guarda vino a salvarte ya que creías ciegamente en ellos, por que no tratas de creer nuevamente en ellos y tal vez se esclarezca a lo que en realidad le tienes miedo.**

Iori siente esas palabras le reconfortan y se da cuenta de que cuando era mas pequeña ella creía en su existencia, después de eso dejo de creer en ellos.

Iori le dice- **gracias Joshua, creo que me estaba volviendo una persona amargada, tendré paciencia y si algún día me encuentro con Adramelech sabré comportarme a la altura.**

Joshua mira extrañada a Iori y dice- **¿Adramelech...?**- Iori asiente y dice- **si así es como oí que lo llamaban**- Joshua se levanta de la mesa y dice- **regreso en un momento.**

Iori extrañada asiente y ve como él se retira, después de unos minutos el regresa con un libro el cual tenia el dibujo de un demonio de color rojo, mientras que su portada decía "DEMONOLOGIA" y él lo abre y durante varios segundos el busca una pagina especifica y cuando la encuentra le dice como si estuviera en clases- **este libro lo compre hace tiempo y lo leo de vez en cuando y aquí figura el nombre de Adramelech, y mira lo que dice sobre ese nombre:**

_**Presidente del alto consejo de los diablos, intendente del guardarropa de Satán. Se le representa bajo forma de mula con torso humano y cola de pavo real. En Sefarvaïm, en Asiría, se le consideraba el Dios Sol y se quemaban niños en sus altares, en honor a esta Deidad. **_

_**De acuerdo a otros textos, Adramelech, en la jerarquía infernal, le corresponde el octavo sitio en los diez Sephitots malignos del Árbol de la vida. **_

Iori como dudando que el profesor Joshua tuviera ese libro tan raro le pregunta- **¿Cómo es que usted tiene ese libro con el nombre de esa persona?**- Joshua dice seriamente a mi no solo me interesa los libros sobre mi materias, sino que también leo demasiados libros sobre seres mitológicos y este libro que tengo lo conseguí en una librería muy vieja si te das cuenta el libro es viejo y gastado

Iori aterrorizada piensa que esa persona se puso ese nombre tan significativo, pero entonces como se llama él en realidad, Joshua mira la preocupación y dice- **no te preocupes Iori, él te cree muerta, ya que con lo que me contaste debo decir que al parecer te buscaban a ti y no a ellos.**

Iori extrañada le pregunta- **¿Por qué me buscaban a mi?, Si yo no le hecho nada**- Joshua la mira momentáneamente como queriéndole dar seguridad y dice- **la verdad, no lo sé Iori.**

Joshua la mira nuevamente y le vuelve a preguntar- **¿Qué hicieron tus tíos después del incendio?**- Iori un poco resignada y sintiéndose a la vez un poco mas libre y menos pesar en su corazón dice- **mi tío pensó en mi seguridad y pidió que toda la investigación se hiciera lo mas discretamente posible y además se difundió en las noticias que yo había muerto también en el incendio y así protegerme como un testigo, y lo raro es que todo salió bien, cuando regrese al Kinder un mes después todos mis compañeras no me preguntaron nada y yo no les comente nada, después de unos años le conté todo a mi amiga Hikary y ella prometió estar conmigo durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**

En ese momento él se levanta, la mira y nota una mirada triste como si en vez de tener una chiquilla de quince años tuviera a una anciana de ochenta años, le da tristeza ver como esta niña se esta consumiendo por el peso de su pasado, pero sabe que lo mejor es que ella este sola para que piense las cosas y dice- **Iori si quieres algo, solo avísame estaré en mi habitación revisando exámenes. **

La castaña asiente y ve como él se retira, pero deja el libro, su curiosidad es muy grande y lo empieza a revisar mientras piensa que si esa cosa es un ángel de verdad, entonces es por eso que Jestez vino a ayudarla, pero ella aun creía en él, si eso es entonces por que no he venido a salvarla. Su mente esta llena de dudas

Mas tarde...

Iori estaba en su habitación, estaba viendo televisión, aunque la verdad no prestaba mucho a lo que pasaba, la verdad no pensaba mas que esa persona estaba en la ciudad y si quería algo con ella, que seria, acaso la quería por su dinero, ella sonríe pensando que tal vez venga del futuro y la vienen a detener ya que ella será algo importante, pero rápidamente se quita esa idea y decide dormir un rato, en ese momento oye que tocan el timbre de la pensión, ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la pensión.

Al llegar antes de abrir la puerta revisa por la mirilla de la puerta y se da cuenta de que se trata del Profesor Mauro, ella feliz, abre la puerta y él la saluda y dice- **hola Iori, me da gusto que te encuentres bien, se encuentra Joshua**- ella feliz de que hay alguien mas además del profesor Joshua dice- **si esta arriba, si quiere lo llamo..**

-**No, así esta bien, yo pasare a su cuarto**-

**-Pero antes que vaya arriba por que le contó al profesor Joshua lo que le conté el día de ayer**- Iori le reclama en un tono muy fuerte y una mirada que solo se lo dedicaba a su amiga cuando ella tocaba terreno peligroso. Mauro empezando a sudar frió y piensa rápidamente como disculparse ya que sabe que aunque se haya medio ganado su confianza esta niña aun es de miedo. Y suspirando dice- **la verdad es que el esta recibiendo por Internet varios cursos de Psicología y pensé que tal vez el pudiera ayudarte, lamento haber contado algo muy intimo pero creo que es por tu bien.**

Iori se calma y medita por unos instantes las palabras y dice- **esta bien, lo perdono por esta vez, pero si me entero que alguien lo divulgue yo misma tendré que hacerle algo muy cruel para que recuerde que lo que hago es un voto de confianza**

Mauro asiente y se retira rápidamente, sube por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y ella recuerda que dentro de mes y medio habrá una excursión en su grupo y el grupo solicito que fuera él profesor Mauro y la dirección asigno al profesor Joshua así que ambos se ponen de acuerdo para poder organizar la excursión.

Después de una hora de que ambos estaban platicando, ella se queda sentada en la sala y ve que él baja y le dice a Iori- **bueno pequeña llego la hora de que me retire y en verdad perdóname por contar cosas que no debía decir, espero verte mañana en clases.**

Iori lo mira y dice- **espere, lo acompaño a la entrada de la calle, para que vea que no le tengo rencor**- él con una sonrisa asiente y dice- **esta bien, puedes acompañarme**- los dos salen de la pensión y se dirigen a la entrada de la misma.

Mientras ambos caminaban, ella observa que desde la entrada una persona entra con un paso lento y tranquilo, ella al ver esa persona siente como sus piernas pierden sus fuerzas y además siente unas terrible ganas de huir.

Cuando queda menos de seis metros ella observa a la persona que esta enfrente de ella, la cual estaba vestida de un fino traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra lisa, además portaba una gabardina de color negro y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo tono que su gabardina, ella lo observa de frente y ve que aun trae su pelo largo a la altura de los hombros de color gris, así como su complexión sigue siendo muy delgada.

Ella dice con un tono tratando de ocultar su miedo- **Adramelech...**

La persona se queda quieta y dice- **a sus ordenes pequeña**- Iori escuchaba esa voz y sentías como esta retumbaba dentro de su cerebro ya que no había cambiado nada, ella toma valor de la nada y dice- **que desea usted**

Adramelech la mira como si fuera un juguete el cual va a desechar y dice- **nada, solo vine a terminar el trabajo que comencé hace nueve años.**

En ese instante el profesor Mauro se pone enfrente de Iori y dice- **Jamás, primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver**- Adramelech dice- **esta bien como quieras...**

La persona alza levemente su mano y de la nada empieza a parecer una esfera de fuego y dice- **dime Mauro crees que el infierno es un sitio en donde es puro tormento.**

Mauro queda observando a esa persona con una mirada sorprendida y dice asombrado a la vez temerosamente- **el infierno es un sitio en donde las llamas del infierno te queman mientras purgas tus pecados**- Adramelech empieza a reír como si lo que dijo él fuera un chiste y dice- **me das lastima, el infierno y el cielo son sitios muy aburridos, esta pequeña llama tiene el poder del fuego más poderoso del infierno.**

En ese momento Adramelech lanza la bola de fuego hacia Mauro, ella al ver eso, empuja al profesor hacia un lado, y ella corre lejos de él, después de unos metros ella recibe el impacto, se ve como esa pequeña llama de fuego se forma un gran tornado de fuego.

Él al ver ese tornado él se gira y se empieza a retirar cuando en ese momento el tornado desaparece y oye la voz que dice- **que fue lo que paso, no estoy muerta.**

Oye esa voz y busca de donde vino esa voz y no encuentra a nadie finalmente mira a donde estaba los restos de su ataque y cuando observa no sale de su sorpresa

Continuara…………..


End file.
